The present invention relates generally to a boom event analyzer recorder (BEAR), and more particularly to an analyzer recorder to collect sonic booms of supersonic aircraft and launch vehicles.
Sonic boom information is required to validate Environmental Impact Statements that contain supersonic aircraft activity.
In the prior practice, all sonic boom data was collected using analog FM recorders. These had to be manned and turned on prior to the boom event allowing only capture of scheduled events. They also required AC power so a van or truck was needed to field all the equipment needed to collect booms.
U.S. patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,741 to Hyman, which teaches a shock wave sensor having directional capability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,602 to Knight teaches a target device which detects the pressure wave generated by a projectile. A computer is used to indicate location and shape of the target. U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,531 to Knight teaches a target device similar to that in the Knight U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,602 but provides in addition a microprocessor and display to detect the shape and location of the target.